The Invisible Temple
by Nunuzac
Summary: Kuil itu menyimpan misteri sekaligus bahaya. Apa yang sudah menunggu gadis itu di sana?


Inuyasha – Fanfiction

Language: Indonesian

Disclaimer: Inuyasha & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Rumiko Takahashi.

**The Invisible Temple**

"Apa? Jadi di dalam kuil itu ada pecahan Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome mengangguk, "Ya, aku bisa merasakannya."

Miroku menimpali, "Tapi kalaupun itu benar, kita akan kesulitan untuk mengambilnya karena hanya Kagome yang bisa melihat keberadaan kuil itu. Besar kemungkinan kalau hanya dia pula yang bisa memasukinya."

Inuyasha terdiam menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Miroku, tapi Kagome menjawab dengan ceria, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan masuk kuil itu dan mencoba mencari pecahan Shikon no Tama. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku."

"Jangan, Kagome! Itu terlalu berbahaya!" Bantah Sango.

"Sango benar, Kagome. Kau jangan terlalu berani mengambil risiko," kata Miroku.

"Oh, ayolah, Sango, Miroku! Kalian kan tahu kalau aku bisa diandalkan. Aku akan membawa senjata panahku," Kagome merajuk.

"Jangan, Kagome! Katakan sesuatu, Inuyasha!" Kata Shippou.

Inuyasha berkata dengan enggan, "Kita semua harus percaya pada Kagome. Tapi kami tetap akan berjaga di depan kuil itu. kami tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Kagome."

Kagome tertawa sambil menepukkan kedua belah tangannya, "Bagus! Kita akan melakukannya besok."

"Kami akan mengawasi di depan jalan masuk ini. Berhati-hatilah, Kagome," pesan Inuyasha.

"Ya, jangan khawatir."

Kagome melangkah ke jalan masuk kuil itu dan ia pun langsung lenyap dari pandangan teman-temannya. Kagome membuka pintu kuil dengan hati-hati lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruangan utama. Dilihatnya pecahan Shikon no Tama tergeletak di lantai. Ia bersyukur tidak ada siluman di sana. Dipungutnya benda itu, tapi sebelum sempat menyimpannya, tangan seseorang menyambar pecahan tersebut. Kagome sangat tekejut.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir begitu. Kau membuatku ikut-ikutan gelisah," ujar Sango.

"Pasti Inuyasha gelisah karena mencemaskan Kagome," goda Shippou.

"Apa katamu?" Bentak Inuyasha sambil mengejar Shippou. Inuyasha sudah berada dekat sekali dengan Shippou dan siap menjitaknya ketika tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Inuyasha, ada apa?" Tanya Shippou heran.

"Naraku!"

"Apa? Naraku? Tidak mungkin!" Seru Miroku tak kalah terkejut.

"Aku merasakan Naraku baru saja masuk ke sana! Kagome dalam bahaya! Kita harus segera menolongnya!" Inuyasha berkata dengan panik.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke sana?" Tanya Sango kebingungan.

Inuyasha menggeram, "Sialan kau, Naraku! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kagome, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"I… Inuyasha… Kau bilang tak dapat melihat keberadaan kuil ini, jadi bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

'Dasar bodoh! Jadi kau percaya begitu saja pada kata-kataku? Tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan pecahan Shikon no Tama ini."

Kagome masih memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Satu hal lagi, Kagome. Aku tidak akan mempercayakan pecahan Shikon no Tama ini kepadamu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mengetahui letak pecahan benda itu. Di luar itu, kau sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Kalau sikapmu seperti itu, aku tak akan memberitahukan letak pecahan Shikon no Tama!"

"Benarkah itu?" Inuyasha tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi kau mau membiarkan pecahan Shikon no Tama tersebar di mana-mana dan menyebabkan siluman-siluman yang berkeliaran semakin ganas?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Inuyasha!"

Lagi-lagi Inuyasha tertawa, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa keluar sendiri kan? Kita bertemu di jalan masuk."

Kagome memandangnya dengan geram. Ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Kagome, kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka?" Inuyasha memberondong Kagome dengan pertanyaan sewaktu Kagome keluar dari kuil itu.

Plaakk!

Semua tertegun melihat Kagome memukul Inuyasha.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini, Kagome?" Bentak Inuyasha marah.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik di hadapan semuanya, Inuyasha! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan peduli lagi dengan semua yang terjadi di zaman ini. Aku akan pulang ke duniaku dan melupakan semuanya."

Inuyasha terkejut memandang mata Kagome yang kelihatan marah dan sedih. Ia berpikir sesaat lalu ditariknya Kagome ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berbisik, 'Kagome, tak akan kubiarkan Naraku melakukan tipuan yang sama kepadamu. Dulu ia berhasil memisahkan aku dan Kikyou dan membuat kami berdua saling mendendam. Tapi sekarang ia tak akan berhasil membuatmu membenciku."

Kagome tidak menyangka sikap Inuyasha akan seperti itu menjadi keheranan. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Inuyasha dan bertanya dengan marah, "Apa maksud kata-katamu itu, Inuyasha?"

Miroku maju menjelaskan, "Tadi Inuyasha merasakan kehadiran Naraku di kuil itu. Mungkin yang bicara kepadamu dan mengatakan cerita bohong itu adalah Naraku yang menyamar jadi Inuyasha."

Kagome terpana. Dalam hati ia merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa beget mudah tertipu kata-kata Naraku? Seharusnya ia lebih percaya pada Inuyasha. Walaupun bicaranya kasar dan sering marah-marah, tapi Inuyasha bukanlah orang seperti yang dikatakan Naraku.

Kagome berkata dengan malu-malu, "Ma… maaf…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi."

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Inuyasha duduk di dahan pohon tinggi. Kagome menghampirinya, 'Inuyasha, aku juga ingin duduk di situ. Bolehkah?"

Dengan cepat, Inuyasha menyambar tubuh Kagome dan membawanya melompat ke dahan pohon tersebut.

"Inuyasha, maaf ya. Pecahan Shikon no Tama itu akhirnya dicuri Naraku tanpa berhasil kucegah."

Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata dengan cemberut, "Yang penting kau tidak terluka."

Kagome tertegun sebentar lalu tersenyum geli. Inuyasha menoleh dengan jengkel, "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku menertawakan sikapmu yang begitu khawatir akan keselamatanku saat aku keluar dari kuil itu, Inuyasha."

Wajah Inuyasha merah padam, lalu ia membentak, "Yang membuatku bersikap seperti itu adalah kebodohanmu, Kagome! Kenapa kau beget bodoh dan mau saja terperangkap tipuan Naraku?"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh," gumam Kagome perlahan.

Inuyasha yang mengira Kagome akan marah, melihat kepadanya dengan heran, "Kau ini kenapa, Kagome? Kau sakit ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Inuyasha," senyum Kagome.

"Ah, keterlaluan sekali mereka, berduaan di tengah malam seperti ini," bisik Miroku kepada Sango dan Shippou.

"Seharusnya kita tidak mengintip mereka," kata Sango gelisah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di situ? Kalian mengintip kami ya?" Bentak Inuyasha yang tiba-tiba sudah melompat turun ke hadapan mereka.

"Enngg…" Miroku dan Sango hanya tersenyum gugup sementara Shippou menyahut, "Tapi kelakuan kalian memang pantas diawasi. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan berbuat macam-macam pada Kagome. Iya kan, Inuyasha?" Shippou berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hei! Tunggu, Shippou! Kau jangan lari! Kemari kau! Aku akan menjitak kepalamu!"

**FIN**


End file.
